


The cover artist

by Jay_Jung (BbSis)



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dasoni, F/F, Fluff, LESol, SoljiHani singing in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbSis/pseuds/Jay_Jung
Summary: To cope with Junghwa's request, Hyojin goes to watch the new feature of their favorite bar, a cover band. And one member catches her eyes.





	The cover artist

The night was enjoyable, with the refreshing cool breeze touching her face as she walked down the street. She was heading to her favorite bar, which surprisingly now offered a cover service on Saturday nights. Honestly she wasn't much of a fan of live music when she just wanted a couple of drinks and throw a chat about nothing; though she was a music lover herself.

It was a bit early for her liking, but her friend told her to be there at the time because she wanted a table near the improvised stage. Apparently the singers they contracted were a duo who were getting famous on youtube. She wasn't hyped at all. At least she would get a drink.

To her surprise, when she arrived at the bar, she found her friend already sitting at a table right in front of the small set up stage. There were other tables around, just like it used to be.

"Hyojin-unnie~" A girl with long jet black hair raised her hand and waved and as she attempted to get Hyojin's attention. The other girl rolled her eyes while approaching the table.

"Yah, Jeonghwa! Why so early? There's almost no one here yet." Hyojin hissed at the girl who waved, and sat on the opposite chair.

"Because those unnies are awesome! They are kinda famous, so I'm sure this place is gonna be packed soon!" Jeonghwa answered frantically and called the waiter. "Ah! Let's order food! Jjeopjjeop will be arriving soon! Besides, I'm hungry too!" The young girl stated clapping her hands. Hyojin shook her head and leaned on the backrest.

"I just hope they are as good as you're saying. I don't like the thought of wasting my Saturday like this." She half-growled. The waiter appeared at that moment and she glared at him, making him shiver. They ordered food and beer.

The two engaged an idle chat while waiting and, their friend, Hyerin, arrived just as the snacks were about to be served, to the girl's delight. When her two younger friends were focused on a discussion, Hyojin finally looked attentive to the stage. There were a keyboard, two microphones, and two individual benches, basically; the rest was the usual sound equipment required to make everything work. Yet there was no trace of the singers.

Half an hour later, from inside the bar walked out two ladies, one with fluffy orange-ish hair, and other with straight light brown hair, who was holding an acoustic guitar. Both were wearing casual clothes, yet emanated a sophisticated aura. The two headed to the stage; the girl with fluffy hair positioned behind the keyboards, and the other girl sat on the other bench, leaning her guitar on her thighs.

"Good night!" Cheerfully greeted the girl with the guitar. "I am Hani, and this is my friend SoulG," Hani pointed at the girl at the keyboards, who smiled widely." And we are Dasoni. Please enjoy." Hani smiled and stroke a chord.

Hyojin heard Jeonghwa struggle a squeal as Hani spoke, and she almost giggled at her friend's behavior. The girl called Hani was pretty and her voice was nice, she was full of charisma. But the moment Hyojin laid eyes on the SoulG girl, on the full smile she displayed when she was introduced, the time flow seemed to decrease considerably. She clenched her jaw and became serious suddenly.

The first music started with the guitar and the somewhat husky voice of Hani, followed by the piano sound of the keyboard. On the chorus, the two voices blended well, so Hyojin couldn't figure much of the voice of that girl who captivated her. It was only on the second part that she was able to hear SoulG's voice, and it struck her. It was a sweet, strong, and clear voice which made her heart beat fast, but her expression remained impassive. It was too late, time had stopped for her, and she muttered a curse when she realized the situation she found herself in. When the song finished, a loud ovation was heard; and Hyojin was reassured of how Jeonghwa was right. The place was packed. When did it happen, she couldn't recall.

The show lasted until three in the morning, with occasional pauses. That night Hyojin was mostly silent, and her friends noticed it. The funny thing was that she didn't complain about the performance when it ended. She just paid her share of the bill and hailed a cab home; with the head full of SoulG.

On the next day, she looked for the duo's youtube channel and found out they had a lot of visualizations and comments. She started to watch the videos and leave enthusiastic comments. But her comments were also filled with technical suggestions. Because, well, she worked as a music producer; so she knew her stuff. Most importantly, she was never offensive. And probably because of that, one day on the following week, she received an email warning that one of her comments were answered.

The reply was very polite, and what made her heart get a decomposed beat, SoulG was thanking her for the tips, on that comment, and also on others. This made Hyojin realize that they actually read the comments, but can't manage to reply them all. And it made her happy. A smile-all-day happy.

A day later, a new video was posted and Hyojin decided to be bolder about her feedback. Instead of leaving a comment on the video with suggestions, she sent a personal message. But she also left an encouraging comment, after all comments helped to keep up the channel as well. Her reply came earlier than she expected. It was from SoulG again, and this time she kept replying.

The constant replies turned into a chat, and by Saturday, SoulG invited the Ahnellybaby user to the duo performance at the bar. That was Hyojin's user name, in her private account though. Hyojin said she'd try to go, and SoulG replied that if she happens to go, that she shouldn't hesitate to approach them on break time.

Hyojin did appear on the performance, but couldn't find the heart to approach them. She stood there on her seat, drinking her beer and observing the duo play, enjoying their moment. She still needed to sort her feelings out, that's what she said to herself. And because of that, her expression remained still, impassive.

As weeks went by, Hyojin kept her chat with SoulG through personal messaging system, and sometimes Hani would join them. She also started to ditch her friends on Saturday nights, just to go watch the performance. Sometimes Jeongwha, or Hyerin, or both, would join her, but she used to go alone.

That Saturday night Hyojin was there with Jeonghwa and Hyerin. The duo was performing even better after all those weeks and Hyojin liked to think that one of the reasons were her suggestions. It pleasured her to know she helped those wonderful people to succeed. The duo announced a short break, and left the stage for a while. Almost immediately Hani and SoulG were surrounded by admirers. Hyojin then took this chance to go to the restroom, all those beers wanted to be out of her system.

And it seemed that everyone took the time to relieve themselves because the line was almost endless. Hyojin endured the line bravely and when it was finally her time, she heard Hani's voice greeting the public once more. She did her business quickly, washed her hands, and rushed out of the restroom, just to stumble on none other than SoulG, her SoulG. The corner of her mouth twitched at the thought.

"I'm sorry." Hyojin tried not to stutter. The other woman looked at her unaffected.

"You." SoulG said looking at her in the eyes. Hyojin frowned. "What's the problem with you?" She asked poking Hyojin's shoulder with her index finger, making the girl step backwards.

"I was in a hurry, I apologized already." She retorted trying to not sound ironical. SoulG just furrowed her brows and stepped closer, making Hyojin's back touch the restroom door.

"I'm not talking about that." She replied, trying to sound angry; well she was indeed angry, but Hyojin was finding it very amusing and cute, despite being completely confused about the situation.

"Huh..." Hyojin had no option but just enter the restroom if she wanted to avoid the wrath of the gorgeous woman in front of her, but the said woman just continued to approach.

"You come here every Saturday, order your beer, and just stare at us! You always sit closer to the stage! You always look unpleased and bored! But you come every week without fail, just to mock face us. If you hate us, why do you come?!" SoulG blurted out once they were inside the restroom. Tiny tear drops started to sprout on the corner of her eyes.

'She noticed me...' Was all Hyojin could think about. And she couldn't hold herself anymore. Abruptly, she leaned in and kissed SoulG right on the lips, pushing the woman on the closed door and pressing their bodies closer. All sorts of sensations invaded her being. The lips she admired for so long were smooth and delicate; the heat emanating from the body was the warmest she ever felt. But she was too lost in the symphony of her heartbeat to notice SoulG kissing her back.

Hyojin pulled back when she realized she wouldn't be able to restrain herself if they kept kissing for any longer. She prepared herself mentally to receive whatever punishment to her bolder action, hoping it wouldn't hurt much. So when SoulG wrapped her arms around her neck and closed the distance of their faces again, Hyojin was extremely surprised. Does this mean that her SoulG can actually be hers?

"I don't hate you, Solji-ah." Hyojin breathed out softly, surprising herself even. She cupped Solji's face with both hands, and wiped the now flowing drops with her thumbs. "I think you and Heeyeon are amazing. But from day one, you had a soft spot in my heart. The truth is that I really really like you, Heo Solji." And just to kindly close her boldness moment, she kissed the girl's forehead. With this all her courage was gone and she backed away, blushing hard.

Solji missed Hyojin's touch the second the woman retreated. She was too flustered with all that was said and done, or done and said. The truth was that she was feeling attracted by the intimidating stranger. The kiss caught her off guards, but the moment their lips touch, she knew it was what she was actually curious about.

"You like m... Wait." It was then that Solji noticed something. "How do you know Hani's name?" She was really puzzled.

"Oh crap." Hyojin muttered realizing her slip. This was a thing that wasn't in the open yet. It was an information that was leaked accidentally while the three of them where chatting one day. SoulG and Solji were spoken in a very similar way, so she wasn't thinking when she said Solji instead of SoulG.

"Yah, is there anything you're not telling me? I don't even know your name!" Solji was angry again. Hyojin bitterly laughed. She didn't want to reveal herself like this, but she had no option.

"My name is Ahn Hyojin. I'm sorry I lied to you, Solji-ah. I didn't want to introduce myself like this. That day, several months ago, you invited me to come watch you, I actually came." Hyojin sighed defeated. "I was just too afraid to approach you because I already had a major crush on you, I just didn't want to admit it." Hyojin admitted. Solji was confused.

"Ahn Hyojin-ssi, I never invited you specifically to come. I only did that onc... Ahn... Ahn... Ahn Elly?!" It took a couple of seconds for Solji to solve the puzzle. Hyojin smiled timidly.

"I told you I was intimidating, or so my friends say." Hyojin tried to joke. "I'm happy you considered my tips." She smirked and scratched the back or her neck. Solji was blushing, but said nothing and approached.

"Yah. You. Pabo! I always wanted you to come and you were already coming!" Solji started to hit Hyojin with both hands. "You're so mean! I don't care if you're intim...!" Solji couldn't finish because Hyojin held her both arms and kissed her on the lips again.

"I'm sorry." She apologized again. "Are we good?" All in all, she was amused by this completely unexpected turn of events.

"Yeah... But not completely." Solji said as a matter of fact. "I kind of like you too." She blushed in admitting. Hyojin smirked.

"So, can I ask you out after the show?" Hyojin asked victoriously

"Oh my god, the show!" Honestly, she had forgot about it. She rushed to the restroom door, only to run back to Hyojin and give her a fast peck on the lips, and rush back. Hyojin laughed at the girl's antics, and followed her out of the room.

Hyojin calmly walked back to the table. Hyerin asked her what took her so long to return, since Junghwa was too focused on the show, and she blamed the long line. She then ordered another beer and watched the performance with a small smile. She waited until Solji lock eyes with her to silently mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes." She then winked and smiled, making the girl at the keyboard blush. Oh she couldn't wait until three in the morning.


End file.
